1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document registration system, a method, a program and a storage medium for registering, in a document management system, a document image acquired from a device in a way that attaches an index to this document image.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional document registration system is that a document image read from a device is temporarily displayed on the screen, and a user manually attaches an index thereto while seeing the screen, specifies a destination of registration and registers the document image and the index together in a document management system.
The conventional document registration system, however, requires the user to perform complicated operations, wherein the document management system is specified as the destination of registration by the user's operation.